memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon Bird-of-Prey
For the 22nd century vessel, see Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century). The Klingon Bird-of-Prey was a type of warship in service with the Klingon Defense Force from the late 23rd century into the 24th century. The ships were so named because of the unusual bird-like shape of the wings and the long main hull. Birds-of-prey were built in at least three types: the small B'rel-class and D12-class scouts, and the larger K'vort-class cruisers. History The earliest known use of the Bird-of-Prey was in 2285, when a bird-of-prey commanded by Kruge raided the Genesis Planet in an attempt to uncover the secrets of Project Genesis. The senior officers of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] captured the ship and renamed it the "[[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]". (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) : The Klingon Bird-of-Prey first appeared in ''Star Trek III, however, the Enterprise crew must have encountered that type of vessel before, because Sulu seemed to easily recognize the ship as a "Scout class" when it decloaked.'' From their introduction, birds-of-prey were commonly equipped with cloaking devices. One prototype bird-of-prey, launched in 2293 under the command of General Chang, had the unusual ability of firing while the cloaking device was still engaged. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) The D12-class was retired from service by the mid-24th century due to faulty plasma coils. (Star Trek: Generations) A Bird-of-Prey was ultimately responsible for the destruction of the Federation flagship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. It can be easily destroyed by one hit of a photon torpedo while its deflector shields are not raised. (Star Trek: Generations) Despite the Bird-of-Prey's age by the 2370s, they fought valiantly during the Dominion War and featured in every battle of the conflict. Interior Design Main Bridge .]] Due to their age and variety of configurations, Main Bridge design for the Birds-of-Prey included numerous design variations. The Bird-of-Prey encountered by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2285 over the Genesis Planet featured the chair of the commanding officer on a raised platform, providing the captain with visual access to the main viewscreen on eyelevel. From his position, he could visually monitor all stations located in front of him, including the helm, navigation and tactical consoles. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) .]] Curiously enough, one year later, the same starship featured an all-different bridge as Captain Kirk and his crew steered the vessel to Earth. (it can be speculated that the Bridge shown in "the search for spock" was an auxilliary bridge. Its reasonable to think that the bird of prey has one despite its small hull, becuse klingons saw the need to fight on even if the main bridge was damaged beyond use) In the center of the room was located the captain's chair, with the vessel course control stations located in front of it. Aft to the captain's right was located the communications console, while aft to the captain's left were located engineering and scientific monitoring stations. ("Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home") One year later, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] confronted a Bird-of-Prey similar in layout, the only difference being that it provided the commanding officer with a direct link to the starship's weapons systems. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey]] In 2293, General Chang commanded a prototype Bird-of-Prey that had the ability to fire its weapons while it was cloaked. Its bridge was somewhat identical to that of the Birds-of-Prey discusses above, though it featured no consoles in front of Chang's command chair to obstruct his view of the main viewscreen, but instead featured the Helm station behind the captain's chair. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Ships of the Class * "[[HMS Bounty|HMS Bounty]]" * [[IKS B'rel|IKS B'rel]] (prototype) * [[IKS Buruk|IKS Buruk]] * [[IKS Ch'tang|IKS Ch'tang]] * [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegh'ta]] * [[IKS Ki'tang|IKS Ki'tang]] * [[IKS Koraga|IKS Koraga]] * [[IKS Korinar|IKS Korinar]] * [[IKS K'vort|IKS K'vort]] (prototype) * [[IKS M'Char|IKS M'char]] * [[IKS Malpara|IKS Malpara]] * [[IKS Ning'tao|IKS Ning'tao]] * [[IKS Orantho|IKS Orantho]] * [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]] * [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] * [[IKS Slivin|IKS Slivin]] * [[IKS Vorn|IKS Vorn]] * [[IKS Y'tem|IKS Y'tem]] Appendices Appearances * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * TNG: ** "A Matter of Honor" ** "The Defector" ** "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]" (K'vort-class) ** "Sins of the Father" ** "Reunion" ** "The Mind's Eye" ** "Redemption, Part I" ** "Redemption, Part II" ** "Unification, Part I" ** "Unification, Part II" ** "Rascals" (B'rel-class) * DS9: ** "Past Prologue" ** "Blood Oath" * TNG: ** "Firstborn" ** Star Trek: Generations (D12-class) * DS9: ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" * VOY: ** "Unity" * DS9: ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Soldiers of the Empire" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited... ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "What You Leave Behind" Mirror Universe The Klingon Bird-of-Prey also appeared as a Klingon-Cardassian Alliance ship in the mirror universe in the episodes DS9: "Crossover" and "Through the Looking Glass". (See: Mirror universe starships) References * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual * Star Trek: Starship Spotter de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey Category:Starship classes